Wishing You Were Here
by Aethra Caelis
Summary: Conan gets a wish granted only for 24 hours and why not? It's Christmas anyway
1. Default Chapter

Wishing You Were Here

_A **Detective Conan** fanfic by Wchan 2001_

_Note: Explanations at the end. Please enjoy!_

Chapter 1: December 23

1000

"You'd better put this on, Conan. Flu's in a rage this season," Ran wrapped a wooly scarf around the little boy and helped him into his coat, "there!" Conan looked up as the tall girl got herself into her own winter gear and patted her pocket. He reached his hand out to her, "Shall we go?" Ran gladly took his hand and they walked out of the detective agency, locking the door behind them.

"Ran-neechan, where are we going?" Conan was trotting, trying to keep up with Ran's strides. "Shopping of course! It's Christmas season and we wouldn't want to go around empty handed now, do we?"

'And thugs are rampant these days, since people are bustling in the streets with cash in store… man, if only I could be Shinichi again.' Conan looked down at his red sneakers, then at Ran's brown boots…

And he tripped at some chipped part of the sidewalk, his glasses going off from his face.

"Conan, are you ok?" Ran knelt down beside him to help him up, and the young boy tensed, recalling how Ran would get mesmerized at each instant he looked close to his supposed-to-be form. "Um, my glasses!" Conan reached for them nearby and felt dismayed, "Oh no, cracked." Ran got him back on his feet and looked at his now blushing face. Her finger traveled across his bangs and stroked his hair with that nostalgic look on her features, "We'll just get them repaired. There's a pretty good optician in the mall anyway." Ran stood and they resumed walking.

"Huh? Well, Ran-neechan, you see, I'd rather have them fixed by doctor Agasa. I guess that it would be too expensive for us to go to an 'extervagant' optician!" Ran giggled at the mispronunciation, "It's 'extravagant', Conan-kun! C'mon, let's speed up a little so we won't get frozen!" Conan sighed. It was already hard to keep up with "childish standards", but he had to deal with Ran's overflowing energy.

In the train, they stayed near the windows. Ran leaned on the glass and Conan did the same. His glasses were in his pocket. The young detective couldn't help but notice the amount of fog on the glass caused by a dismal sigh from the girl in front of him. Surely, she would want Shinichi to be there for Christmas. Parcels were getting tiresome.

He's got to be there.

1030

Ran went through her list, "Ok, I got one for Otousan, Sonoko-chan, … hmm! I can't believe I also remembered Heiji-kun and Kazuha-chan! There's also doctor Agasa, Megure-san, my lovely professors… Conan," she winked mischievously at the pouting little boy. She managed to hide the gift she got for him, by getting his attention with the electronic games section of the mall, "and, oh! Shinichi!".

Conan's heart sank. He felt so undeserving of such attention. "Ran?" he tugged at her sleeve,  causing her heart to miss a beat, hearing his serious tone and calling him in a familiar manner, just as Shinichi would, "Can I play at the video game demos over there?"

Ran sighed and shrugged, "Ok then! Just don't go following some weirdoes and walk out on me and you know what I mean!" She put her hands to her hips, then lowered herself to pat his head, "Just be a good boy, ok?"

Conan nodded, flashed his wide, childish grin and ran over to the direction of the toy section. He was suddenly stooped in his tracks by a certain machine called, "The Magic Genie", and a huge sign saying, "Make your wishes come true". He slowly walked towards the machine, which was twice his size. At the top of the slot compartment was a large glass structure, rather intricate in design, taking up more or less half of the whole gadget. Inside was a statue of s genie shown waist up with moving arms, mouth and eyes. It did not look attractive at all. The "genie" looked more like an evil terrorist from the movies. Scary.

Conan shrugged and pulled out a silver coin from his pocket, 'Everybody knows it's a freaking game,' he thought, 'and knows it's all a jinx.' He sighed. He knew he was fooling himself.

He inserted the coin into the slot and turned the knob. After hearing the tinkle of the coin, he heard the pre-recorded voice speak, along with some scratchy Middle-Eastern music, "I am the all powerful genie. You are my master and your wish is my command." Hideous. He tiptoed to the glass and whispered his wish into it. He would not want everybody hearing him and have kids laugh at him.

After a short while, a small card came out of the genie's mouth and fell into the claim compartment, along with the sound of a coin, indicating that he had change; but what he got was exactly the same coin he inserted a while ago. He shrugged and read the card, "Your wish is granted". He put the card into his pocket, and made his way back to Ran, mentally scolding himself for being so infantile.

1200

"Otousan! We're home!" Ran carried a two bags in one hand and proceeded into discarding her complicated attire. Conan shook off some snow and put another bag of items on the floor. He busied himself with his shoes, and winter apparel.

"Good thing you came early, Ran," Kogoro was literally leaping down the stairs with a _mochi_ in his mouth, "inspector Megure had some informal, yet important matters to discuss with me, so I'm off to the station. You just prepare yourselves some lunch ok?" he donned his coat and swallowed the rice ball, "And before I forget, I have a list of Christmas shopping on the table in the kitchen. Can you do those for me? I need them tomorrow." And after random rice-spittles, some cussing and angular entanglements with the coat hanger, Mr. Mouri was on his way.

The youngsters shared a synchronized sigh, "Well, Conan, I guess it's the mall for us again," Ran sauntered in the halls, Conan at her heels, "Say – why don't we prepare ourselves some lunch, then we can go do the shopping?"

"Sounds fine with me, Ran-neechan!" the diminutive lad put his hands behind his head.

1330

Ran basically spent the malling time fuming, due to the excessively long queues at that time, and the amount of people crammed in one place. Kogoro had been inconsiderate enough to want to give the whole station a present! He remembered everyone else as Santa Claus would, but he never thought of his ex-wife. Conan sneaked off to get Ran a present "from Shinichi".

1700

"Four hours! I can't believe it!" Ran and Conan slumped onto the couch, their tired feet throbbing from all the walking. Ran felt her leg muscles turned into jelly due to the time-consuming queues, all in different sections in the mall.

A simultaneous grumble reverberated through the halls.

"Dinner, Conan-kun?"

The little boy managed a small nod, as Ran went to the kitchen to fix themselves a TV meal. They were going to watch a memorable, seasonal movie which would trigger memories to both of them. Conan looked at his cracked spy equipment on a table nearby, under the lampshade. He had left them before they left for their second round of spending spree. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a rather crumpled card, the one from the genie. He looked at the back of the card, where the numbers "00-2324" were inscribed. He looked up the nearby wall clock, then at his watch: five fifteen PM, or 1715. They were not in the year two thousand, and whatever that number is, it must just be the serial number of the card. He slapped his forehead for being so foolish. What he was holding was just some piece of processed tree trunk from a dumb machine that is utterly dysfunctional.

Ran came in with a tray with two bowls of rice accompanied by plates of _katsudon_ and grapefruit juice. She sat down beside Conan, put the tray on the table in front of them, and turned the TV on, "Oh! They're replaying the second 'Saint Seiya' movie later tonight! Want to catch that one, Conan?", "I don't think so Ran. I'm so tired!", "That's ok. Come on, let's eat! I'm famished!"

After a happy, "_Itadakemsu!_", they dug into their bowls and almost choked in laughter at the comic show they were watching.

1835

As Ran cleaned up their meal, Conan went into cutting neatly inched tape and stuck them at the edges of the coffee table (Kogoro just had to break the tape dispenser yet again!). When he has surrounded half of the table with the sticky strips, he dragged in the bags of gifts one by one. When the last bag had been dragged in , Ran was already in the living room, laying out the rolls of gift-wrapping paper on the coffee table.

"Gosh, Conan-kun! We have a long night ahead of us!" Ran started measuring out paper for the CD she was giving to her Dad. Conan smiled as he cut more tape, and snipped out some colorful cardboard for cards, 'Ran is so creative! I'd say silver ink on black paper looks better than those cheap custom-made cards', he mused. Ran even told him to write "Merry Christmas" for her, since his handwriting is so cute.

As the gifts came and went, Conan noticed that he didn't see the one for Shinichi.

"Ran-neechan! Where's the one for Shinichi-niisan?"

"It's already under the tree, beside yours! My, you really need your glasses! They have the same wrapper!"

Conan looked around and saw two ready-made bags, one slightly bigger than the other, made with glossy blue wrapper with pearly white complementary cards and ribbons, indicating that they came from the same shop. He sighed and resumed his task.

2215

"One last gift…"Ran yawned loudly, "And I don't even know to whom Dad's going to give this one to." She had used up more than fifty rolls of paper (some gifts were really big), and Conan was wallowing in a pile of scrap paper, "I guess that now, you'll have something for your Holiday collage project, ne Conan-kun?"

The minute lad rubbed his eyes and opened the sixth packet of cello tape, and a third roll of red ribbons, 'Gee, Ran really improved in her gift-wrapping! Last year, we used up forty-five rolls of paper for less than half of what we have wrapped today, because she kept on tearing them apart.'

When the last present had been wrapped, ribbon-ed and labeled, both let out a heavy, yet accomplished sigh and stretched out on the floor.

"Conan, thanks so much for helping me, but you really need to get to sleep."

"But, Ran-neechan, you need help in cleaning up."

"Iie, don't worry about me. You need your rest. Go on, go to bed, no 'but's ok?" Ran's voice was slowing down to a heavy drawl.

Conan got up and dragged himself to bed, "_Oyasumi_, Ran."

Ran's eye lids were falling shut, as a small sigh escaped her lips, "_Oyasumi_, Shinichi."

0000

Conan slept soundly, thanks to the warm sheets. That was, until he was jolted up awake and felt the urge to go to the bathroom. He slipped out of bed, and he felt as if his feet were way past the mattress. He shook the idea off. He looked at the clock in the hallway; he never thought that the clock would be placed that low. From the glowing light, it read "00:01:04".

In the bathroom, it also never occurred to him that the toilet seat would be that near to the floor. Afterwards, he lifted his boxers back into place.

Boxers? The last time he checked, he was wearing pajamas and come to think of it, it was cold all of a sudden. He reached out for the knob to flush the toilet and as he pressed it down, he did a double take.

His arm was longer. His hand was bigger.

He turned to the mirror above the sink beside him and he was met by a surprised Shinichi Kudou.


	2. December 24

Wishing You Were Here

_A **Detective Conan** fanfic by Wchan 2001_

Chapter 2: December 24

0930

Ran opened her eyes. When she realized it was morning, she immediately turned in her bed and buried herself under the duvet. She didn't really want to get up, but some things had to be done. She smiled inwardly as she thought about Conan in the kitchen, greeting her with that smile, saying that he was hungry.

A sudden thought made her leap out of bed: She knew that she fell asleep in the living room, and perhaps she didn't even get the chance to clean up. She will get quite a sermon from her Dad (unless he had a hangover). Snickering about the thought that he brought her up to her room, she raced to the kitchen, where she saw a note on the counter.

_Ran-neechan,_

_Dr. Agasa came early this morning to pick me up. He is going to take me, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ai to the skiing rink for the whole day, and we'll probably try to solve some Holliday mysteries at the same time. I will be back tomorrow morning._

_Merry Christmas to you and Kogoro-san!_

_From: Conan_

Ran shrugged her shoulders and went to make some strawberry pancakes, that she was dying to try since last year. She also made some chocolate milk and brewed some coffee and ate her breakfast. It was kind of lonely when Conan wasn't around for breakfast. She envisioned him getting strawberry and maple syrup all over his face and she would wipe the food off with her sleeve. He would smile and gulp down the whole glass of chocolate milk.

After fixing the dishes, she went to the living room and found her mess. She noticed extra gifts under the tree, from Dr. Agasa, the Detective Boys and Conan. She proceeded into cleaning the house.

Ran then checked on her Dad. She left a message that she would be off to do some groceries. On his nightstand, she read an open invitation:

_To Mr. Kogoro Mouri and Ms. Ran Mouri:_

_Tokyo's finest is inviting you to the Annual Christmas Party. This event will be held in the Shidou Hotel, Roma Ballroom at 1800 (6:30 PM)._

_We will be honored by your presence._

_Attire: Semi-formal_

'I have heard Dad talk about this two weeks ago,' Ran skimmed through the indicated program, and her name was right beside "Opening Number". She tensed and remembered that Inspector Megure's wife begged her to perform and they both agreed at one song. She also recalled the dress that she brought just as soon.

1125

Ran trudged through the snow, carrying two bags of groceries, with food enough until the next day. She prepared a meal and had her lunch. She fumed, seeing that the pancakes she made were left untouched, pointing out that her father has not yet woken up. She went around the house not knowing what to do.

She decided to take a long, warm, soak in the bath.

1230

The phone rang and Ran struggled out of the bathroom, wrapped a towel around her, and picked up the cordless, "_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Konnichiwa_, Ran! Merry Christmas!"

"Shinichi! Hey!" Ran sounded happily close to tears, "Nice of you to call!"

"Yeah! Uh… say, would you like to spend the day with me? Go around town? Out for lunch at least?"

"Of course, stupid! What time will you pick me up?"

"In an hour. See ya!"

"Bye, Shinichi!" Ran hung up and went back to the bathroom with a bounce in her step, humming to herself.

After her bath, she went off, fixing herself. She styled her hair in its usual free way. She wore a dark green woolen vest over a white turtle-neck shirt, paired with a short, plaid skirt, black tights and brown boots.

1330

She went to her Dad's room and changed her note. She went down the stairs, two steps at a time, and twirled around the living room with a silly grin on her face. She turned a CD on while waiting for Shinichi.

'I'd like to see that tall dork and Conan together! It would be cute to see how much they look alike! Oh well.' Ran was cut out of her thoughts as the doorbell rang. She hurdled over the couch and opened the door. She smiled at the face she had longed to see.

"_Ohayou_, Ran! Merry Christmas!" Shinichi handed a small bouquet of blue daisies and a medium-sized box wrapped in glossy dark blue paper and pearly ribbons.

"Thanks, Shinichi," she gave him a tight hug and he held her close. She could feel the yearning to hold her in his arms. It had started to snow, "Come in for a while. We can wait for the snow to calm down a little; let's just put the present under the tree."

They went to the living room, where the radio was still turned on to Utada Hikaru's "Distance". Shinichi tossed his coat on the sofa and sat down. Ran searched among the gifts under the tree and came up with the gift for that silly boy on the couch, "Um, Shinichi, I don't mean to be rude, but," she held up the gift for him and his to her: they had the same wrapper, ribbons and card, "did you buy your gift at Ryuuzaki's? I was there yesterday with Conan-kun."

Shinichi scratched his head and laughed, "Really? You must have been late, cuz I was there yesterday too, around after lunch, and since I didn't know how to wrap gifts, I lined up for the gift-wrapping queue."

Ran giggled and recalled that most of his gifts were either awfully wrapped or simply like the one she was holding. He looked handsome in his dark green flannel shirt which was unbuttoned at the collar, where a white t-shirt was peeking out. He had a pair of tan dress pants and dark brown shoes. Ran got up and sat down beside him, and looked him from head to toe, "Is it a coincidence or we match in clothing?"

Shinichi pretended to be shocked, "Wow! Isn't that nice? Well, I guess it would be cuter if I wore a red shirt, that way, we make up the Christmas colors!" and they shared a good laugh. The young man glanced at the clock: 2:00 PM.

"Shall we go?"

Ran nodded and both headed for the door. Shinichi helped Ran with her maroon coat and he snickered at her, "You definitely spell out Christmas!" and he avoided a well-aimed smack from a white scarf as he put his black duffle coat on. Ran grabbed his blue scarf and put it around his neck, "You'd better put this on, Shinichi. Flu's in a rage this season." She blushed as he smiled at her concern, "_Arigatou_, Ran." He offered her his arm and they walked out into the cold, winter afternoon.

The snow had subsided, and patches of white were seen hither and thither. They walked to the bus stop and both sighed as the sight of the usual Tokyo traffic. Ran thought they were lucky, since they were the first ones in the queue and the bus they rode in wasn't too crowded, but they still had to stand.

It felt good to have Shinichi against your back, knowing that he was there. Ran looked from the fleeting panorama to the loving gaze of the boy behind her.

They went down and came into this cozy English restaurant. As if per chance, the weather took a radical change and the snow blew in merciless drifts. Shinichi chose a place not far from the fireplace which was slowly glowing red and radiating just enough warmth. Other customers looked at them, enchanted.

The waitress gave them their manus. Ran looked from the list of luscious dishes into mesmerizing blue eyes. She reddened, regained her choosing of meals and frowned at herself, 'I gotta ask him, something, anything! He hasn't said a word about his cases!'

Ran felt an eternity pass by them until the waitress approached them, "Do you have an order, sir? Madam?"

"I'm actually waiting for this lady's order; Ran?"

The brunette was startled from her menu, "Er, I'd like to take a smoked blue marlin combo, please." And she turned red at her sudden outburst. Shinichi just smirked and turned to the waitress, "I'll take the same, and oh, please bring in some of that special tea of yours and a bottle of white wine on ice please."

The waitress nodded, "Coming in a while, sir!"

Ran twiddled her thumbs under the table, "You seem so quiet, Ran. Anything the matter?"

"No, not really," Ran spoke to the burning apple logs, glancing into those seducing blue gaze that could melt her like butter, "don't tell me that you've been staring at me all the while."

"I confess, I was, and I still am. I missed you during my long, endless case. It's amusing to see you all confused over a menu. It's cute!" and Shinichi flashed a goofy grin.

Ran snarled and reached out to smack him upside the head, but he caught her hand in mid-air and brushed his lips onto it. She sat back down, as he held her hand his. "Shinichi, you know how much I missed you and I wish that you'd be honest with me; you told me, the last time we saw each other, that you had something important to tell me, and you disappeared again. What was it then?"

The young detective sighed, "Ran, I really do wish, and not just for Christmas, but for the rest of my life, that we'd be together. But then, a sense of duty tells me that I have to put my cases in the front."

"_Demo_, Shinichi --"

"Please let me finish; I know that look after other peoples' lives, but each time I solve a case, I… I feel that you are safe, because I care about you."

The blue marlin steamed under their noses and they became conscious of their display of intimacy, so early in the afternoon. They ate in absolute silence.

Ran couldn't take it, but she knew she had to take Shinichi's explanations at face value, and simply believe in him. She did not want to say anything. She did not know what to say.

"Ran?" a porcelain tinkle of a cup broke the awkward standstill, "About the important thing I wanted to say: I'm leaving Tokyo for an indefinite period of time."

A rush of anger was racing in Ran's veins was suddenly stopped by a grieving pain in her heart. She let out a very heavy sigh and shakingly put her cup down. She faked a smile, "That's cool! I can't believe you're actually taking your skills somewhere!"

"It's not that. My folks want me to stay with them, and yes, expose my detective abilities internationally."

"No prob'"… 'jerk.'

"But we still have today! Come on!"

Ran pouted at Shinichi and mockingly took a slow sip of her tea, leaving the young man with an embarrassed smile. She set her cup on her table, "You would let me savor each drop of the delicious tea… shall we go?"


	3. New Promise

Wishing You Were Here

_A **Detective Conan** fanfic by Wchan 2001_

Chapter 3:

1500

Good thing it was cold, which really encouraged their walking. They came to a park three blocks later where an old couple was sitting in one of the benches, feeding a handful of pigeons.

"Care for a boat-ride?" Shinichi offered as they came by a large lake, with bits of thin ice floating by.

"Are you crazy? It's freezing cold out there! What if we topple off?"

"Actually, the water would be a tad warmer than on land, since it absorbed much of any heat a few days before."

"And it's closed, Mr. Smart-Guy." Ran crossed her arms over her chest.

Her date jumped over the steel railing and proceeded to unchaining one of the boats, "After you, my dear." He opened the small gate and lead Ran to sit on the chosen vessel. He took the oars and rowed off slowly.

Ran looked into the dark water. She wasn't enjoying any bit of it. It wasn't the first time she went on a boat ride, but it was Shinichi's actions which  were freaking her out.

A few minutes later, they touched shore. Shinichi helped her out and they sat down on the cold grass under a huge pine tree. They were on a small island in the middle of the lake.

They were silent once again.

"Ran, please talk to me."

"What?"

"You look upset."

"Well, who wouldn't be?" Ran's voice rose to the level of utter annoyance, "I mean, I missed you and I was worried about you all this time. It doesn't mean that I disregard our day at the play, but you ran off again. Can't you at least tell me a little bit more of what's happening to you? All I hear from you is how tough your case is, how tricky it is; it's nice to know that you still think about me," Ran tilted her head back, closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "it felt good letting that out."

Shinichi inched closer to her, "What can I do to make it up to you then?"

She looked at her shoes, "What I'd like you to do, as you're overseas, is to call me at least twice a week, and not just when I'm sad. You might even chance in on Otousan having a case and you can give him tips; or I can tell you how I kicked ass in one week," Ran lovingly smiled at the bewildered face of the boy beside her. She carried on talking, "Then, maybe, you can send me a postcard or a letter with your picture at the Eiffel Tower or something. Tell me if you had made friends or learned a new French word like, '_Je t'aime_', is it? Or perhaps if… you… um… have… found a girl or something like that…"

Shinichi noticed that her smile faltered at the last phrase and she dabbed at her eyes, cursing the weather. He looked for something to say, and break the indescribable tension.

"Ran, while I'm away, I also want you to do certain things for me."

"Sure! Anything! What are friends for, anyway?"

"Please wait for me."

Ran's eyebrows raised up, and memories of his turned back shot through her head like a broken shoe-lace.

"Why, of course, dummy! It's not like I'm gonna die on you or something --"

"No matter what."

Seriousness hung in the air with the chilled wind.

Shinichi suddenly stretched out on the grass and put his hands under his head, "And of course, while you're waiting," he then spoke with a semi-comical tone, "you _would_ bother dropping by my house and do some cleaning. I'd love to chance in on you when I call home; and by the time I get back, there must be a banquet on the table, a warm bath running, complete with candles and various aromatics; and _you_, in a sexy red dress. Not much eh?" and he snickered to himself. He was stopped short by the person beside him, who was cracking her knuckles.

"Why you…" and Ran pounced on him, pulling his cheeks, "you perv'! You idiot! You… you… grrr, YOU MAKE ME SO MAD I COULD JUST --"

"Crush me? No doubt Ran, you are kinda heavy."

"You --!" pause, "Uh…"

Ran went beet red as she noticed that she was straddled over Shinichi's midsection. She made a move to scramble out of her situation, but the agile boy-detective maneuvered as to detangle themselves from each other, and have her under his grasp. He pinned her wrists to the side of her head and looked at her puzzled, blushing face.

When you were kids, having that position didn't seem to matter; but as you get older, it starts to have a certain significance…

"Looks like you missed a lesson in karate class." Shinichi flicked a snowflake from Ran's cuff. Little by little, white flurries danced down from the sky and settled on the two youngsters. Ran had bits of snow on her hair. Shinichi barely moved and just stared in wonder at this pretty girl with him. Face still flushed, she smiled and turned her head to the side, the snow surrounding her made her look like an angel.

"If we stay here, we'll be buried in the snow, Ran."

"I'd rather freeze to death with you and make sure you don't leave." Blue and brown gazes teased each other, as if daring each other to move, or say something.

"Sir Kudou, I'm sorry if I'll ruin your pleasure, but we might end up getting the flu if we stay glued to this place."

"Um, right," smug, Shinichi got up and helped Ran onto her feet. They got onto their boat and went back to the park.

1730

Ran looked at the nearest map, "We went quite a distance and it's kind of a long walk to the nearest bus-stop. We're bound to miss the one coming in five minutes. The train station is impossibly far, and I doubt if there are taxis at this time of Christmas Eve; and if we do walk, we'll be sick and ruin our Christmas… you also have a plane to catch tomorrow."

They crossed the street and sheltered themselves by a building.

"It's a hotel! A five-star one too!" Ran teeth barely chattered, "Do you think we can go in, at least in the lobby and call on a cab or something?" Shinichi was about to open the door until a familiar voice called out to them.

"Kudou-san! Long time, no see my boy!" Inspector Megure came out of a car, dressed in coat and tie, a black hat on his head, "I'm glad you got the invitation!"

'Oh no, I'm in a fix…' "Invitation?"

"Argh! Screw the messengers! The police are having their Christmas party held here! Come in with me, you poor kids!" Megure pushed them inside the hotel and they walked through cozy, marble hallways. "By the way, Ran, your father's supposed to be here! My, he's late!" the young girl did not hear what he said, occupying herself in getting warm.

After a maze of corridors and stairs, they finally arrived at an adequately large ballroom, enough for two hundred people. The buffets were on either side of the room, aligned with numerous tables for eight people. A stage was mounted in the middle of the room, and space was spared for a dance floor.

The three of them got a place and as they sat down, Ran slapped her forehead, "_Shimatta_! I forgot all about this!" The two men with her were comically startled at her outburst. "The invitation! This party! My dress is at home! _Atashi wa baka_!"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Ran!" Megure placed his hand on the girl's shoulders, "If I know your dad well, he would do the right stuff, especially for his daughter!"

They were suddenly startled by Kogoro's voice echoing trough the ballroom, "Ran! You come here right away, you insolent girl!"

"I'll be right back." Ran, humiliated, rushed out of the place, grabbed the costume bag and a little purse her dad was holding and headed towards the women's room.

Inspector Megure waved to Kogoro and they were joined by a grumpy detective. The new-comer looked crookedly at Shinichi and the latter felt a cold sweat on his back, "Um, _konbanwa_, Mouri-san! I heard that you're big time in the mystery-solving area!"

Shinichi just got a snort. No longer, the lights dimmed as the program started. Ran still wasn't there. Shinichi looked around and felt that he wasn't the one in the coat and tie this time. The chief of police came onstage and made some opening remarks.

Where is Ran?

The chief of  police was about to tell some jokes, until somebody handed him a note card. Shinichi yawned; he had other plans for the night. He looked longingly at the food on the buffet tables, but his attention was snapped back onto the stage as he heard, "… introducing, Ms. Ran Mouri!"

A round of applause came as Ran stepped onto the stage. She wore a matte royal blue tube, with a small complimentary scarf as choker around her neck. Her skirt was of light grayish-blue organza. Her face and hair did not look much done-up, but she looked blooming. A mike was handed to her, "First of all, I would like to greet everyone a Merry Christmas. This song is dedicated to Shinichi Kudou, a childhood friend."

The hired band started playing (Kogoro shooting murderous glances at Shinichi), and the detective boy had quite a hard time guessing the tune, until Ran started singing: it was her favorite song, a soundtrack from a show that she liked the most. He remembered telling her, "Oh, Ran, will you just shut it? It's a disgrace to the show!" whenever she would sing. He never knew she would sound pretty good with a mike.

When the song was over, she was handed a bouquet of flower and a spiffy gift. She went back to her seat (Kogoro gladly took compliments supposedly for Ran).

"I never knew you could sing!"

"Well, Shinichi, you aren't exactly my number one supporter!"

Less than five minutes later, as the program went on and drinks and appetizers were served. Waiters went here and there, placing gifts and flowers for Ran. Shinichi figured out that there might be a handful of guys his age, whose parents are part of the police force.

Shinichi glanced at his watch: 7:50 PM or 1950. He still has several hours until he planned to leave for his transformation. He looked around for other girls occupying his fancy.

The meals were served by 8:30 PM. Inspector Megure and some of his companions chatted with Shinichi about solving mysteries and various cases they have faced, "… and there's this promising young lad," Megure chuckled, "by the name of Edogawa Conan --"

"Oh! The little boy with glasses? Of course, I've seen him! Very enthusiastic, he is!" Shinichi grinned, "Why, where's the little tyke anyway?" he mentally strangled himself for using the words he hated being called, "Why, Ran, you haven't told me his whereabouts!"

Ran seemed startled, "He left early this morning with Dr. Agasa to have a little get-together with the Detective Boys, a special something for themselves," Ran shrugged, "it'll be nice to have him around!" Kogoro coughed up his red wine.

Shinichi nodded in agreement, and thought, 'Great! Now she misses "mini-me"!'

"As I was saying people," Megure insisted on continuing his speech, "this little Conan's a promising young Sherlock! Why, he even looks like Shinichi! In fact, if Shinichi is Sir Arthur's Sherlock, Conan's Agatha Christie's Hercule Poirot! Such a brilliant fellow!"

Shinichi felt himself being stabbed at each name mentioned, and almost fell over his seat as they almost coined the 'Conan' part… so much for the Edogawa!

"Well, Conan solves cases with Dad for Shinichi while he's not around!" Ran elbowed her two companions on the lower ribs and the two men almost doubled over in pain. Sometimes, Ran doesn't even know her own strength!

They all ate in relish with wine and song (while Ran amused herself at seeing Shinichi make a sour face whenever she received a new batch of flowers).


	4. Christmas

Wishing You Were Here

_A **Detective Conan** fanfic by Wchan 2001_

Chapter 4

2130

At 9:30 PM, the dance floor was opened to some slow-rhythmic song. Shinichi got Ran up to dance.

"Shinichi?" Ran stared at the young man's collar in front of her, "What will you do while traveling around the world?"

"I told you already, didn't I?"

"Well, I just wanted to reassure myself, so I will remember." She leaned onto his shoulder.

"I will be going around, looking for knowledge. Use and enhance my skills in a broader sense, solve cases," he lifted her face to his, "and think about you."

They heard someone clear his throat beside them, "You young people may have funny customs these days, but you, Kudou, don't touch my daughter, understand?" "Oh, come now, Mouri-san! As if you were never young! Let the kids have fun!" Megure winked at Shinichi and patted Kogoro's shoulder, "Come now, my friend. Let's go to the bar, my treat!"

As the two men walked away, a fast pace song was put up and all of Ran's and Shinichi's peers formed a dance circle. After a song, other guys chipped in to dance with Ran. She didn't see Shinichi walk away.

The young detective ordered some scotch. He was about to take his wallet out of his pocket, but a hand slapped a bill on the counter, "His drink's on me, miss." Kogoro then looked at Shinichi straight in the eyes, and none of them neither blinked or looked away.

"Kudou, I know that you have been friends with Ran since you were in day-care, and that you know her more than I do. You are also a far better detective than I am. Now," Kogoro gulped down his shot, "I know that you're leaving and all… how am I going to say this? Ran was really sad when she didn't see you and occupied herself by taking care of Conan, like a mother would. You still probably know how a parent feels, to see their child grown up and still crying. What I'm getting at is, don't even attempt to do anything to my daughter that would pain her. Now, should she ever loose that smile because of you, I swear by my own name that no matter where you are, I'll hunt you down and put a term to your detective career; understand?"

"_Hai_, Mouri-san." Kudou took a sip from his own glass and sighed, letting the alcohol slightly strengthen his insides after such a difficult deal to see through. He noticed Kogoro down another glass and almost fell out of the bar stool. Ran's going to have a hard time tonight.

Inspector Megure place a bill on the counter and pulled Mouri off his seat, "Come now, let's get you some coffee. Ran's not gonna like this. You come too, Kudou, let's go back to the party."

As they walked back to their places, Shinichi spotted Ran slightly push herself from a guy and walked back to her seat, slightly annoyed, fanning herself with Megure's name card. Shinichi sat down beside her, "Having fun?"

"It could be better. My feet are killing me! I never had a rest since you got me up from it!" Shinichi just smiled. He's not hoping for a tough competition when he gets back… IF he gets back.

He will come back.

He looked at his watch: 10:30 PM or 2230. He plans to dance with Ran one last time, pass her to some other guy, so that he can leave as Dr. Agasa passes by. He put his hand to his chin, pretending to think. Ran had her eyes closed, the music was loud enough and the lights were lowered. He concealed his special communication gadget, and after speaking through it, he put it down, nodding.

As a new song played, Shinichi tapped Ran's shoulder, "May I have this dance?" Ran's fatigue flew away as she eagerly took his hand, and they walked to the dance floor.

Their arms possessively around each other, they slowly swayed to the music. Ran leaned on Shinichi's shoulder while he breathed in the floral scent of Ran's hair.

Another piece played as they parted. Another guy took Shinichi's place and the young detective invited another girl to dance. He waited for the perfect timing, "Um, miss, I really need to go now, thanks!" Shinichi ran out of the maze-like hotel where a car waited for him and he rode away.

***

December 25

- Knock knock knock -

"Ran-neechan? Kogoro-ojiisan?"

Ran managed to lift her heavy eyelids. She looked at the clock and abruptly got up. When that squeaky voice called out again, she pulled the comforter over her shoulders and rushed to the door.

"Conan! You're back!"

"_Ohayou _Ran-neechan! Merry Christmas!" Conan stepped in, kicked off his super shoes, tossed off his scarf, coat and hat and ran to the tree where he placed two packages more. Ran lazily followed him.

"It's Christmas morning, 10 AM and you're still sleepy?"

He got his answer. Ran fell asleep on the couch. Conan sighed. He took a card out of his pocket, tore it up and threw it away.

THE END

Notes and explanations:

Ok, so it was a little confusing. I was inspired by an old movie with Tom Hanks in it called, "Big" (Disclaimer: I think the movie belonged to Fox Cinema Club or something like that. But one thing's for sure: IT'S NOT MINE!!) and it had a little boy wish on a genie, "I wish I were big." And it came true for an indefinite period of time, until it had him wishing that he went back to normal. You're getting the flow?

So, I changed it, having Conan change for only 24 hours the numbers 00-2324 means that he will transform midnight on the 23rd of December and back on the 24th. When he did change, he took a few minutes to formulate a plan and immediately called on Dr. Agasa. He scribbled his note, hid for a while since Kogoro just came back with a huge hang-over, put Ran back to bed (awww…) and sneaked out from the window.

Of course, which parent in their right minds would let their kids go skiing on Christmas Eve, but Shinichi thought it would possible, since it was Dr. Agasa, and Kogoro would be more than glad to have Conan out of his way.

I really do think that I have captured Shinichi's style of getting away, don't you think?… Oh well…

Please don't be too hard on me! It's my first DC (disclaimers apply) fic!!


End file.
